A Shadowhunter's Lullaby
by DarkusCat
Summary: Clary dreams of a lullaby sung by her mother. It tells of glass towers, Angel's blood, and all sorts of odd things that couldn't possibly exist...right? One-shot for now set before she knows she's a Shadowhunter.


**A Shadowhunter's Lullaby**

* * *

A quick one-shot of Clary's first _real _glimpse into the Shadow World before she knows she's a Shadowhunter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own TMI or any of the characters. More's the pity.

* * *

Clary felt small, vulnerable, and insignificant. She was lying on her back, and was feeling angry about…about what? Still, the urge to cry grasped her, and she let out a wail. Her mother's voice called,

"One moment, Clary-honey!" Then, hushed, she whispered, "Okay, tomorrow sounds good. You make sure you know what you're doing, Magnus Bane, because if your spell hurts my girl in any way you're as good as dead."

Jocelyn walked into Clary's room and stood silhouetted against the door. "Hush," she said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry, tomorrow all the scary things you see will be gone. Here, I'll sing you a lullaby." Her mother's voice was sweet, as she sang the eerie melody.

_A land of hills and dancing wind_

_Where purged are those who have sinned_

_A land where only few have flown_

_Idris, Idris is how it's known_

_Your Angel's blood is your key_

_Enter forth and you shall see_

_Pillars of stone, towers of glass_

_There, there your life shall last_

_Fierce and strong are shadows might_

_Quick and fast is our fight_

_Safe you'll be if all else falls_

_There, within our shining walls_

_Your Angel's blood is your key_

_Enter forth and you shall see_

_A shining lake, a city proud..._

* * *

Just then her alarm clock went off. _That was all a dream? _Clary thought as she sat up and stretched, wiping her eyes. _It seemed so real. Still, that was a pretty odd song. What's Idris? And what's with Angel blood? _She got dressed and walked downstairs, the eerie, haunting melody still echoing in her mind.

"Morning, Clary-honey," her mom called. "Get a good night's sleep?"

_Clary-honey_, Clary thought. _That's what she called me in the dream. Was it a dream? Could it be a memory? From when I was younger. _Then she said, "Yeah, sure. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes are on the stove. You sure you're all right? You look a bit peaky."

"Yeah, it's nothing," Clary said, distracted. Then she started softly humming the melody that had been playing over and over in her mind.

Jocelyn, who had been walking towards the coffee maker, stopped short. A confused look crossed her face, but she shook it off and kept moving. However, this act didn't go unnoticed by Clary's eye and she started humming a little louder.

Still looking shaken, Jocelyn asked "You're sure nothing's wrong?"

_Just that I had an odd dream, _Clary thought, _and it looks like it means something to you, too. _Then, switching tactics, Clary said, "We're reading a book in school, and I think you would like it."

"Oh?" Her mother said, sounding like her normal self. "What's it called?"

"Idris," Clary said, and was rewarded by a sharp gasp from her mom. "It's about glass towers, Angel's blood, and shadows. You should read it some time."

Now her mother looked genuinely terrified. Fighting to keep her voice level, she whispered, "A shining lake, a city proud. Hidden by a veil of cloud." Then, staring wide-eyed at her daughter, she said, "Clary? Does that mean anything to you?"

Now it was Clary's turn to gasp. "I knew it," she said. But just then her mother moved faster than she thought was humanly possible, and seconds later Clary found herself locked in her room.

"Magnus!" She heard her mother shriek hysterically. "Magnus come here right now! She's remembering!"

Clary heard a crackle, saw a spark, and remembered nothing more.

* * *

The song (if you will do me the liberty of calling it a song) is inspired by Saya's song/Konoyo no Uta from the anime Black Cat. All the lyrics in the story are original, but if you want an idea of what it would sound like see watch?v=mv1Q1MqYXkg

Also- in case you didn't figure it out or I didn't make it clear enough, the part before the alarm clock was all a dream/memory set the night before she visited Magnus for the first time. Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
